La Tierra de las Sombras
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: En un mundo alternativo, el Maestro ocupa el lugar de Hitler al frente de una Alemania Nazi invencible, desencadenando una Segunda Guerra Mundial que dura hasta nuestros días. En ese marco de cosas, un Spike convertido en el Primer Ministro de Gran Bretaña encontrara el amor en el seno de lo menos esperado…
1. Capitulo Uno

"**LA TIERRA DE LAS SOMBRAS" **

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**CAPITULO 1 **

**SPIKE**

Despertó aquella mañana mareado. La habitación olía con una mezcla de hedor a alcohol, sexo y sangre.

La noche había terminado estupenda para él y su princesa negra. Testimonio de ello lo recordaban los cuatro cadáveres de las jovencitas regados alrededor de la gran cama matrimonial, cual flores de un jardín siniestro. Cuatro cadáveres secos de sangre que descansaban en grotescas posturas, abandonados luego del festín sangriento.

Llevándose una mano a la cabeza, se incorporó en la cama. La habitación, un amplio salón ricamente adornado con muebles conservados del siglo IX, se encontraba en penumbras. Las cortinas estaban púdicamente echadas sobre las ventanas, salvaguardando la integridad supernatural de la pareja de los mortíferos rayos del sol que de encontrarles cara a cara, con todo su poder, secaría sus carnes y las reduciría sin remedio a cenizas.

Sonrió al ver a la figura que dormía placidamente a su lado. Como una gata saciada y acurrucada con unas sabanas, Drusilla descansaba tranquilamente. Él sabía que ella no despertaría hasta pasado el mediodía. Anoche ambos habían estado estupendos, pero como siempre, ella era la mejor.

La mejor. Spike sabía que no había otra como Drusilla. Al menos, no había recordado, hasta el momento, tanto en su vida de humano como en la de vampiro, haber conocido a otra persona como aquella muchacha pálida de cabellos negros, cuyos ojos grandes, tal cual un felino, solían mirarle inquisitivamente y a veces, locamente, en medio de sus acostumbradas orgías de sexo, sangre y flujos que se intercambiaban.

"Mi princesa negra", pensó, inclinándose para besarla en la cabeza levemente. En su lecho, Dru se apretujó mas contra las sabanas, cubriendo sus perfectas formas y susurrando algo inentendible.

Miró el reloj. Las nueve de la mañana. Malo, muy malo.

Estaría yendo tarde ya para la reunión con los demás miembros del Partido en el Instituto. Hoy era el día y él estaba retrasándose.

Con un gesto de fastidio, el vampiro rubio salió de la cama y procedió a vestirse. Se colocó lentamente el traje negro de corte obligatorio (no es que el negro no le gustara, es que le desagradaba que el uniforme, en veinte años o mas, siguiera siendo el mismo) y luego, empezó con el tedio de calzarse las botas. Cuando terminó con aquello, se alisó como pudo el cabello y se dirigió hacia el baño.

La figura que el espejo le devolvía era la de un muchacho joven, bello, de ojos celestes, vestido con un clásico uniforme reglamentario del ejercito Alemán. Solo faltaba el toque de distinción. En el baño, terminó de dárselo: el brazalete con la Svástica.

Spike odiaba todo aquello, pero no tenia mas remedio que seguir así con su vida. El mundo había cambiado tanto en estos años… un gran cambio al que había que adaptarse.

Y no era para menos, siendo él mismo el Primer Ministro de Inglaterra.

Rió por lo bajo, mientras se colocaba el gel en el cabello, dándole así un toque de platinado a su rubio. Primer Ministro. Sonaba cool. ¡Que mierda! Sonaba bastante distinguido.

Un buen cargo para un buen vampiro como él. Ni en sus mas salvajes sueños, cuando Dru lo engendró, pensó Spike que se convertiría en el Primer Ministro gobernante de Inglaterra y las demás islas Británicas. No, en aquellos días en que era William el Sangriento, difícilmente estaría en su nomina la política.

No es que la política le encantara. La odiaba. Odiaba el tono de protocolo que debía llevar adelante. Odiaba los acentos con "erres" al final. Odiaba todo eso y mas, pero…

…No le quedaba otra…

Terminó de vestirse correctamente y regresó al cuarto. Sobre un escritorio, encontró su sombrero. Una gorra de igual color negro, con visera reluciente y el simbolito de la Svástica en la frente. Más cruces cruzadas. Odiaba las cruces y la verdad es que había algo de ironía en todo esto.

Durante siglos, los vampiros le huyeron a la cruz. Ahora, portaban sobre su cabeza y un sus brazos y banderas un par de cruces rimbombantes cruzadas. Spike no sabía que carajo era eso de la Svástica. Había oído decir muchas veces que era un símbolo religioso de alguna clase pero daba la casualidad, de que la Svástica que ellos usaban estaba al revés.

Al revés. ¿Cómo una cruz al revés? Quien sabe.

Solo un mago podría saber que pasaba por la mente del Maestro cuando diseñó ese símbolo para su ejército. Solo el bloody de Dios lo sabia, si es que en verdad existía. Después de muchos años de no vida, Spike sabia que tal vez el viejo de la barba en realidad solo era un mero invento. Y es que, echando un vistazo a lo que el mundo se había convertido desde los años cuarenta en adelante, era sabido que esto era así de cierto.

Lo que Spike más odiaba del Régimen Imperante, era el discursito. El Maestro ponía muchos empeños en sus discursos televisados en cadena internacional cada noche cuando se hacia una reunión. Spike odiaba todo eso. El horrible acento cargado de "erres" del viejo vampiro calvo, el ímpetu que dejaba en sus palabras… la petulancia de sus propósitos.

"El Nuevo Mundo es nuestro, camaradas", solía decir, mirando a la pantalla y cruzando esos dedos fríos y largos, ribeteados con uñas en punta, "El futuro de esta Tierra esta en nuestras manos. ¡Por la Gloria dada a nosotros, la Raza Superior, es que debemos seguir adelante!"

_Raza superior_.

Ja.

Si, como no.

Típico de las creencias del Maestro. Típico de sus discursos y típico del slogan propagandista que los sicarios más cercanos al anciano vampiro habían decidido usar para alentar a las turbas, a las masas, a convertirse a la causa.

Colocándose la gorra, Spike suspiró ruidosamente y se volvió hacia su princesa negra dormida. Soñaba, sin duda alguna, sus clásicas pesadillas. Las que no los habían abandonado a pesar de haber sentado cabeza como pareja hace medio siglo. Dru y sus sueños, Dru y sus videncias. Su Dru era temida por la tropa… y aquello le encantaba.

Con un gesto de desdén y algo de molestia, observó los cuatro cadáveres secos de sangre. Algo en su interior se removió. Maldita sea. ¿Sentía lastima? Era absurdo. Los vampiros no tienen alma y no sienten nada. Al menos, no remordimiento, claro.

Pero lo cierto es que una sensación de agobio lo invadía.

¿Agobio por las muertes de 4 desconocidas traídas de los Campos de Contención?

Absurdo.

-Me estoy volviendo un bloody sentimental – se dijo, saliendo de la habitación.

En el pasillo adyacente a su cuarto, le esperaban dos soldados. Al verle pasar, le hicieron el típico saludo de respeto, haciendo entrechocar sus botas negras y llevándose la mano al pecho, para luego, llevarla hacia el frente al momento en que decían, audiblemente: _"¡Hail William!" _

-Me llamo Spike, par de tontos – les dijo, con cara de pocos amigos - ¡Y córtenla con eso de "Hail"! Me irrita el alemán acá. ¿Estamos en Inglaterra, verdad? ¡Entonces háganme el favor de hablar en ingles, estupidos!

Los dos soldados (dos vampiros jóvenes salidos hacia poco de la Academia, eso seguro) asintieron, con el semblante pálido curiosamente atonado de colorado. Vergüenza y temor ante su superior, eso era seguro.

Spike no se quedo a ver cuanto más podían aquellos novatos ponerse colorados y continúo con su marcha. Se sentía fatal aquella mañana y le fastidiaba en extremo la cantidad de novatos que había cada día del año. A veces pensaba, con cierta ironía soñadora, que eran buenos los viejos tiempos cuando el vampirismo era una selección y no un hecho social, como El Maestro había impuesto, con su llegada al poder a partir de 1934.

¡Mierda! Cada día eran más los que se convertían. En sus discursos televisados, el Maestro instaba a más gente joven a la conversión. Sabía que mucha de la sangre maldita de la vieja momia arrugada corría por las venas de muchos de esos novatos. Spike nunca entendería del todo al Maestro. Como ese viejo adefesio había sobrevivido para convertirse en el más antiguo de los de su especie y por ende, el más poderoso, era para él un completo misterio.

"El Sire de la gran Alemania", pensó, mientras se dirigía hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo por el ascensor privado, instalado a pedido suyo cuando asumió como Primer Ministro en Inglaterra hacia muchos años ya.

Spike sonrió. Más que el Sire de la gran Alemania, el Maestro era la Peste de la gran Alemania.

Y no era mucho mejor que sus sicarios, esos generales que había engendrado. Spike trataba a menudo con ellos y deseaba, cada vez que eso pasaba, clavarse a si mismo fervientemente una estaca y terminar con todo ese suplicio.

Llegó al estacionamiento. Mas soldados lo esperaban allí, resguardándose del sol en los oscuros rincones, armas en mano. Lo saludaron, estos si, con un respetuoso "Buenos días, señor Ministro", antes de dejarle paso libre hacia su Porche negro, aquel impresionante auto con vidrios de necro-cristal, que lo resguardaban de la luz solar mientras conducía por su amada Londres en horarios poco frecuentes para los de su raza.

Spike amaba su auto. Era la segunda cosa que ostentaba en público, a parte de Drusilla (que era la primera) con tanto cariño. Un coche negro muy hermoso, debió reconocer, mientras se sentaba y encendía los motores, subiendo las ventanillas y partiendo hacia la superficie.

El viaje era rápido. Las calles de Londres de día solían lucir desiertas. Se acumulaban algunos charcos de basura concentrada en las esquinas, dándole a entender que los recolectores de residuos se habían demorado hoy en hacer su acostumbrado trabajo. Quizás no lo fueran a hacer más y se hubieran convertido ya. Aquel pensamiento llevó un poco de horror a Spike.

Londres sucia y abatida por mugre en todos los rincones. ¡Un horror! Debía ver que los recolectores siguieran siendo unos bloody humanos si o si, si no quería ver su ciudad convertida en un infestado nido de ratas.

Mientras marchaba hacia el Instituto, la mente del vampiro rubio lo retrotrajo inmediatamente al inicio de aquella Utopía para los vampiros. Al nacimiento del reino que El Maestro solía llamar pomposamente _"La Tierra de las Sombras". _

No era secreto para nadie ya, ni para los vampiros ni para los mortales, la llegada al poder del Maestro en el 1934. Antes que eso, el anciano vampiro se había mantenido al margen, oculto tras bambalinas, manejando el telón de fondo de la pronta guerra mundial a ocurrir. Sus consejos y su sabiduría de siglos se expresó primero como un colaborador fiel en secreto de un patán conocido como Adolf Hitler, que llegó a ser el presidente del partido Nazi y luego, Canciller alemán. Pero cuando las cosas estuvieron ya claras, fue el mismo Maestro quien decidió dar el giro inesperado de 180 grados y cambiar la hasta el momento, historia del mundo, traicionando a su socio humano, el tal Hitler, matándole y usurpando su lugar como líder del Régimen.

Hubo una gran revuelta cuando se conoció finalmente, en público, la existencia de los vampiros entre los humanos, pero el Maestro manejó todo tal y como su nombre lo indicaba. Su poder de convencimiento era tal que la gente dejó de temer a esto y abrazó sus ideas de que "ellos eran la Raza Superior que ha de heredar el dominio de la Tierra". Su tendencia agresiva y expansionista terminó entonces por copar el corazón de Alemania y del resto de los países aliñados al nuevo Régimen.

Para el 1939, el casi cien por ciento de la población había sido vampirizado. El Maestro entonces decidió lanzarse, tal cual Alejandro Magno, a la tan mentada conquista del mundo, reuniendo a feroces ejércitos de soldados no muertos, quienes valerosamente, se enfrentaron al inminente foco de represión y de oposición que representaron los Aliados a la Humanidad Mortal (países como Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, Francia, Rusia y algunos cuantos mas). El conflicto bélico no se hizo esperar y de aquellos años locos, un largo periodo de tiempo, por cierto, Spike recordaba la ingente cantidad de sangre derramada (y consumida) en las grandes batallas en los campos y en las ciudades.

Guerra y más guerra. Una guerra que duraba hasta el día de hoy. Empezó en 1939 y se había extendido encarnizadamente hasta el nuevo siglo XXI que recién comenzaba. El amanecer del nuevo milenio traía nuevas esperanzas a los planes del Maestro de instaurar un reinado que duraría "cien mil años".

La Tierra de las Sombras era ya un hecho, mas que un nombre.

¿Cómo terminó convirtiéndose William el Sangriento, el más temerario de los vampiros del Viejo Mundo, en Primer Ministro de Gran Bretaña? Esa es una historia a parte, pero que de alguna forma, deriva de esto.

Para el año en que el Maestro se convirtió en el líder vampiro del partido Nazi y comenzó con sus planes de dominio mundial, Spike, Drusilla y Darla todavía recorrían el mundo, solitarios cazadores, que habían perdido recientemente a su Sire, el gran Ángelus, por culpa de la maldición de los gitanos. Cuando el Régimen se instauró, el Maestro los mando a buscar.

Muchos insurrectos o proscritos entre los vampiros habían sido ejecutados en los años siguientes. Spike pensó que cuando el Maestro los contactó a sus dos compañeras y a él mismo, la suerte que correría seria el estaqueamento. Nada de eso paso.

"Te ofrezco un gran poder, William", había dicho el anciano, apoyando sus huesudos dedos de su mano sobre su hombro y mirándole con un aire paternal, un aire que el Sire del grupo, Ángelus, nunca había tenido para con él, "Te ofrezco, si me sigues, un gran reino".

Spike había mirado la cara horrible y surcada de arrugas del viejo _nosferatu_ y entonces, había sentenciado:

-¿Y por que no?

Pasados muchos años de esa decisión, Spike se medio arrepentía de aquello, en parte.

Cuando el Régimen se instauró y la guerra comenzó, los ejércitos de no muertos fieles (soldados convertidos) marcharon por Europa, y tal cual un huracán o un terremoto, solo dejaban a su paso oleadas de muerte y de destrucción. El contingente llegó a Inglaterra en el 1942 y la sangre corrió por el palacio Real, incluso. Muertos los reyes, alguien debía ocupar el puesto de gobernante de aquel sitio… ahí es donde Spike se convirtió en el flamante Primer Ministro Vampiro de la Nueva Inglaterra, secundado por su princesa negra.

Él sabía que el puesto era provisional. Inglaterra era una zona estratégica especial que al Maestro le interesaba de sobremanera, ya que era el pie inicial para descargar su furia sobre América, el continente rebelde.

Bien, así había sido. Los Aliados de los Humanos Mortales habían dado sendos golpes al Régimen durante muchos años después, resistiendo valerosamente a la conversión y al advenimiento de lo que ellos consideraban "el Reino de las Tinieblas" en este mundo, pero entonces llegó el golpe de gracia que había disminuido sus refuerzos.

El 8 de mayo de 1945, y mediante el apoyo de los grandes científicos (las mejores mentes) del Régimen, tal como Albert Einstein y sus teorías sobre fisiones de átomos, el Maestro contó con la primera bomba nuclear del mundo.

En realidad, no fue una sola, sino unas cuantas. Y todas fueron descargadas a modo de ejemplo, sobre América del Sur y África.

El resultado estremecía a Spike incluso ahora, mientras manejaba su auto ya mas cerca del Instituto. Hubo millones de muertos y prácticamente, tanto el continente africano como el sur de América eran ahora un montón de escoria podrida calcinada y contaminada por la radiación, que, casualidades no casuales, no hacia daño a los vampiros pero si envenenaba y mataba a largo o corto plazo a los humanos.

Los Aliados no se rindieron.

Tenaces para ser mortales.

La guerra continúo y continuaba, pero día a día, los humanos perdían la lucha. Los que eran apresados (y en realidad, los que se negaban a convertirse) eran llevados a los Campos de Contención, como ganado. Una idea eficiente del Maestro para hacerse con provisiones de sangre siempre fresca, el alimento por excelencia de los vampiros. Spike conocía los lugares: Auzwitch, Rommer y demás. Grandes fábricas y conglomerados de ellas donde los mortales eran retenidos y en donde, como al ganado, se los conservaba para extraer su sangre y darle de comer a las nuevas generaciones que día a día, nacían a las tinieblas.

El infierno del Dante no era nada comparado a los Campos de Contención.

Spike los odiaba, como odiaba, en secreto, el tedio al que el Maestro había sometido a toda la vida de los vampiros de la Tierra.

Antes todo era caza, acechanzas y la diversión de matar y esconderse entre muchos sin ser reconocido.

Ahora, era otra cosa.

Ahora matar era usual y no solo eso, era algo común. ¿Esconderse? ¿Por qué? Casi todo mundo era vampiro.

Ya no había combates espectaculares en la noche ni cacerías. Ahora bastaba con decir "tengo hambre" para que le trajeran a un grupo de jóvenes de sangre caliente que deglutir sin siquiera levantarse de un sofá.

Fastidioso.

Aburrido.

Horrible.

Y todo por culpa del viejo condenado. "Somos la Raza Superior", decía.

Más bien, un par de glotones parásitos superiores que habían hecho del mundo, hasta la fecha, un lugar muy loco.

El Instituto era un gran edificio gótico. Antes fue un museo, pero con el advenimiento del Régimen, se lo reacondicionó como un Instituto. Spike aparcó su auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo y atravesó varios pasillos apenas iluminados y atestado de vampiros novatos, hasta llegar a destino, la oficina del Procurador Oficial, el que, supuestamente, estaba al mando por sobre él y que pasaba todos sus informes al Maestro, allá en la gran Alemania Nazi.

Se detuvo ante la puerta de roble y aspiró una bocanada de aire antes de trasponer el umbral.

-Llegas muchas horas tarde, William – dijo la vampiresa rubia, vestida con uniforme alemán, sentada tras el escritorio. A sus espaldas, se levantaba un cuadro a gran escala con una foto de El Maestro sosteniendo un águila en uno de sus brazos y sonriendo ferozmente con sus colmillos filosos – Creo que voy a tener que apuntalarlo en tu informe.

-¡Hey! ¡No seas una bloody aguafiestas, Darla! – se quejó Spike, sacándose el gorro y arrojándolo a un costado, para luego, sentarse ante el escritorio extendiendo sus pies de manera insolente sobre la madera – Deberías salir un poco al día y ver como están las calles de Londres. ¡Apesta todo, luv! Creo que los recolectores se convirtieron también.

-Muy gracioso, William.

-Spike. ¿Es que nadie puede recordar el jodido nombre? – se quejó.

Darla, sentada como estaba en su lugar y mirándole como le miraba con el rostro burlón, le hizo a Spike rememorar los viejos tiempos, cuando ella y él estaban entre los "Cuatro Temibles". Tiempos gloriosos si los había. Claro que por aquel entonces, contaban con el gran Ángelus entre ellos…

-Ya estoy acá – dijo él, suspirando - ¿Qué mierda importa? Una hora menos, una hora mas… Soy el Primer Ministro, ¿recuerdas?

-No lo he olvidado, Su Señoría – se mofó Darla, acariciando un par de legajos que tenia ante ella – Muy bien, menos mal que estas aquí… Creo que encontraras esto muy interesante.

-¿Ah si?

-Es tu área de acción y no esperaría menos de ti. El Maestro lo sabe y por eso me lo encomendó.

-Siempre fiel al gran bloody vampiro, ¿eh, preciosa? – ahora era el turno de Spike de devolver la pelota.

Darla frunció el ceño, peligrosamente. _¡Touche! _

-Es mi Sire y yo soy muy fiel a mi Sire.

-Ya. No te ofendas, nena.

-¿Drusilla no te enseñó a respetar a tus mayores, Will?

Spike frunció el ceño, irónico.

-Dru es muy hábil para enseñarme muchas cosas – retrucó – Pero creo, mi jefa, que ese es asunto mío… de ella y mío. ¿No crees?

-Cuidado, Will. Los disidentes no son muy respetados hoy en día. ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que le sucedió al pobre de Ángel?

Silencio en la sala. Él no quería recordar aquello, pero la muy hija de puta sabia donde golpearlo cuando quería dañarlo. En realidad, lo que a Spike le llamaba la atención fue que cuando aquello pasó, ella no se mosqueo para nada.

Ocurrió en el 1998. Hasta esa fecha, Ángel (el vampiro en que se convirtió con su alma humana restaurada) había sido un genuino dolor de cabeza para el Régimen. Siempre liderando focos de resistencia valerosamente, había decidido declarar la guerra al Imperio de la Tierra de las Sombras. Con sus amigos, había dado batalla… hasta que cayó preso por los guardias del Partido y fue trasladado al Palacio Central, en Alemania, en donde el Maestro mismo dio buena cuenta de él.

El gran Campeón (así le decían los mortales) se había mantenido siempre fiel a sus ideales y terminó muriendo estaqueado en una ejecución pública montada en la plaza de Berlín, rodeado de una turba de enardecidos vampiros que gritaban insultos en su contra. Spike mismo había tenido que presenciar la ejecución y en los minutos finales antes del estaqueamento, los ojos del moreno se habían vuelto hacia él en una silenciosa suplica.

"Will… no dejes que me maten", fueron sus palabras.

Pero no había hecho nada. Se había quedado allí y miró todo como sucedió. Vio como entre cuatro guardias vampiros lo agarraban y procedían a hundirle la estaca en el pecho.

Se volvió cenizas casi al toque y todo acabó.

-Un maravilloso espectáculo – dijo el Maestro, aplaudiendo – Que le sirva de ejemplo para todos los insurrectos.

Spike sintió asco, pero se lo guardó bien en su interior.

-Recuerdo bien lo que le paso a Ángel – dijo, serio - ¿Podemos dejar de reñir como dos tontos? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que mencionaste?

Darla se tomó su tiempo para decírselo. Se divertía haciéndolo sufrir. Él entendía que al haber perdido al amor de su no vida, nada le importaba a la vampiresa salvo servir a su Sire y a la patética causa que ostentaba.

-Cazadora – fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca, cual dardos de veneno.

Otro silencio se produjo en la sala. Cazadora.

-Déjate de bromas, Darla – le espetó él – Los dos sabemos que no hay ninguna Cazadora. Otro de los regalos del Régimen fue ese. El Maestro, nuestro gran jefe, se encargó de buscarla y de matarla cuando se le presento la oportunidad… y cuando nos hicimos con el poder acá, en Londres, yo mismo junto con Dru acabé con el Consejo de Vigilantes. ¡No existen las Cazadoras ya!

-Deberías ver las teorías de la Profesora Walsh, Will… Como sea, los dos sabemos que cuando una Elegida muere…

-…Otra toma su lugar. Bla, bla. Corta el rollo. Me lo recitó de memoria el último de los Vigilantes que maté, ese Rupert Giles o como mierda era que se llamaba. ¿Y que con eso? ¿No me iras a decir que…?

-Si. Hemos detectado a otra a tiempo, por suerte. La siguiente en la línea de sucesión… Fue capturada hace un par de días. La tenemos en uno de nuestros Campos de Contención. Deberías verla, Will… es realmente muy hermosa. Como bien sabes, las Cazadoras son muy especiales, ya que conforman un tipo de sangre única en su especie… Dentro de unas semanas será el aniversario de la creación del Régimen y del ascenso al poder de Nuestro Señor… Spike, quiero que te encargues personalmente de la chica. Tiene que estar lista para el banquete especial, si sabes a lo que me refiero – Darla hizo énfasis en estas ultimas palabras.

Spike arrugó la frente. Si, sabía a que se refería.

Las Cazadoras eran el plato principal del banquete del Maestro. El viejo vampiro se alimentaba solo de sangre selecta y la única que le daba gran fuerza y poder provenía de las Elegidas. Esta chica correría igual suerte que sus atencesoras. Y lo más peor para ella, en mitad de los festejos del aniversario del Régimen.

-¿Por qué yo? – preguntó.

-Dos razones; una, eres el Primer Ministro y el agasajo seria realmente un momento propicio para renovar tus votos de confianza a Nuestro Señor. Dos… Tú mataste a una Cazadora ya, durante la rebelión Bóxer, en el 1900, ¿recuerdas? Sabes lo que su sangre es para nosotros y sobre todo, para el Maestro.

Spike no dijo nada. Era cierto. Su primera Cazadora muerta fue en el 1900, en mitad del fragor de una batalla. Pero no era la única. En el 1977, en Nueva York, Spike había matado a otra, probando su sangre nuevamente.

Estados Unidos seguía siendo tierra de rebelión al Régimen, pero él se encontraba allí de contrabando junto con un contingente de espías del Régimen cuando la chica en cuestión le hizo frente. La mató y se deleitó con su sangre. Si, las conocía bien.

El Maestro no lo mató a él por vaya uno a saber que motivos. Ahora, cuando surgía una nueva Elegida, si o si, el Maestro era quien degustaba la sangre.

-Muy bien, muy bien… Me haré cargo de todo.

-Me alegro. Tu avión sale ya mismo rumbo a "La Boca del Infierno"…

El nombre lo hizo estremecer levemente. Así se llamaba el Campo de Contención Central ubicado en alguna parte de Alemania. "La Boca del Infierno", a donde iban todos los peores, era un sitio de pesadilla.

-Feliz viaje – dijo Darla, regresando su vista a los papeles que tenia en su escritorio – Y no te preocupes por Drusilla… cuidare muy bien de la cachorrita.

Spike enarcó una ceja, fastidiado, pero no dijo más. Se puso de pie, recogió el sombrero del suelo y se marchó, rumbo a su destino….

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Capitulo Dos

"**LA TIERRA DE LAS SOMBRAS" **

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**CAPITULO 2 **

**BUFFY **

Hoy había matado a uno de ellos.

Fue cuando entró en la zona de literas para alimentarse de una niña. Ella lo vio y no lo pensó dos veces. Utilizó para estacarlo una pata de silla afilada que guardaba entre sus pocas pertenencias. El vampiro (un soldado de rango bajo) no se lo había esperado y por consiguiente, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Se esfumó ante ella como una nube de cenizas, después de pegar un gemido lastimero.

El resto no tardó en llegar pronto, alertados quizás por el escándalo. Ella estaba preparada para matarlos a todos de ser necesario, pero no había sido así. Era extraño, pero ante su sola presencia se contenían.

Es como si… le tuviesen miedo.

Hábilmente, la desarmaron y la encerraron en donde en aquellos momentos estaba, una celda apartada en alguna parte dentro del edificio principal. Desde donde estaba, a través de una tronera como ventana, podía divisar parte del exterior. Era de día ya. Ellos no salían de día sin resguardarse.

Desde su sitio, empero, podía oír los gritos y los gemidos de dolor y sufrimiento de los condenados.

La Boca del Infierno era temible.

Había acabado en ese lugar por un grave error. Ella y su grupo estaban colocando bombas en uno de los buques del Régimen, cuando les pusieron la mano encima. Había peleado y matado a muchos de ellos, pero su número era creciente. Hacía años que venia siendo creciente. Y entonces cayó presa. Sin más remedio ni causa, fue trasladada a ese sitio, la prisión más horrible de todas las que existieran en la Tierra.

La Boca del Infierno era un complejo gigantesco. Un conglomerado de fabricas una junto a la otra, con hornos donde hervían en carne viva a los seres humanos o celdas de contención como aquellas, en donde los conectaban a tubos especiales que drenaban su sangre mientras la pobre victima gritaba y gritaba en una agonía interminable.

Buffy había visto el destino de todos esos pobres condenados. Una vez muertos, sus cuerpos se apilaban bajo el sol en algún patio del lugar. Mas tarde, eran enviados a los hornos. Los hornos no se apagaban ni de noche ni de día.

Suspiró. El mundo era un mal lugar. Eso no era noticia nueva.

Pero sabía que ella era especial. No sabía exactamente la razón, pero ella era especial.

Ella tenía fuerza. Ella podía combatirlos.

Algo en su interior la hacia saber lo que debía hacer. Ella sabía como matarlos y había sido de gran ayuda al grupo de rebeldes en donde había trabajado. Pero esos días de tratar de acabar con el Régimen se habían terminado. Sus amigos estaban muertos y ella… ¿Qué seria de ella?

¿La matarían mas tarde? Eran capaces de hacerlo. Podían alargar el sufrimiento día a día. Los vampiros eran seres tan siniestros.

Solo había existido un vampiro digno de admiración. Era uno con alma, claro. Ángel decía llamarse. El Campeón, le apodaron en Estados Unidos. Murió heroicamente defendiendo sus ideales hace un par de años. Buffy nunca le conoció en persona, pero escuchó tantas veces hablar de él. Todas historias muy bonitas y heroicas.

Del sacrificio de Ángel poco quedaba ya. Lentamente el espíritu humano de resistencia, tan natural a la raza, decaía. Quedaban pocos humanos en la Tierra. Buffy sabia que los que quedaban resistían, pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto más duraría esa guerra contra el Maestro? ¿Cuánto mas?

Era una guerra larga y ardua. Una guerra que había acabado con medio mundo.

Una guerra de mierda que se había llevado a sus padres y a su hermana, dicho sea de paso.

Estados Unidos permanecía libre al enemigo, pero solo en parte. Los vampiros eran buenos para traspasar fronteras, ocultos. Dio la casualidad de que un contingente de estos asesinos lo hicieron donde ella vivía, en California, y fue en mitad de un ataque a la ciudad de Los Ángeles (conocido ya en la historia como "El Anochecer de Sangre") donde habían muerto sus padres y su hermana, como muchos otros miles mas.

Muerte. Guerra. Destrucción.

Ella los odiaba. Mientras miraba por la ventana hacia el exterior de la celda, sentía su cuerpo tensarse. Aquel horrible crimen cometido contra ella y su familia había sido el detonante para hacerla ingresar en los grupos de rebelión. Ella tenía algo especial que ellos veían. Su fuerza y su habilidad para matarlos eran impresionantes.

Más ella desconocía el origen de semejante poder.

¿Dijo "poder"?

Es lo que era.

Si la herían, sanaba rápido. Su fuerza era sin igual y ni hablemos de su habilidad para la lucha.

¿Dónde se originaba esto? ¿Era alguna cuestión genética?

No lo sabia, pero los había oído mencionar muchas veces la siguiente palabra: CAZADORA.

La habían murmurado, como si tuvieran miedo de que ella los escuchara. ¿Qué significaba para ella esto? Nada. Cazadora. ¿Los vampiros estaban locos acaso? Pero en cierta forma, le gustaba como sonaba.

Cazadora. La Cazavampiros.

Buffy, la Cazavampiros.

Sonrió tristemente. Si, sonaba bien, pero de poco servia.

Un ruido en la puerta de la celda interrumpió la retahíla de sus pensamientos. Dos de ellos asomaron sus pálidos y feos rostros, de ojos amarillentos, para observarla. Ella estaba lista para lo que sea. Si, la matarían, pero antes los molería bien a palos.

-Ven con nosotros – dijo uno de los vampiros, un soldado.

-¿Y si no quiero? – dijo ella, desafiante. Se cruzó de brazos para demostrarles que no les temía.

Los vampiros se miraron entre ellos, nerviosos. Ninguno se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima. Fue entonces que se deslizó de boca de un tercero que se encontraba fuera de la celda la orden imperiosa:

-¿Qué esperan, ineptos? ¡Tráiganla! – tronó la voz del conde Orlok.

Un viejo vampiro, calvo y con una voluminosa cabeza, vestido de negro y con unas manos con uñas afiladas se asomó entre los dos novatos para mirarla con unos ojos feroces, tal como un tiburón. El conde Orlok era curiosamente parecido al Maestro en muchas cosas. En su aspecto físico y en su maldad.

Buffy sabia que el conde Orlok era pariente cercano del Maestro. Se rumoreaba incluso que eran hermanos. Nadie lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Los dos vampiros eran muy viejos, pero se creía que el más anciano era El Maestro.

Orlok, por otra parte, era el jefe de La Boca del Infierno. El Campo de Contención entero se debía a él.

-¡Es solo una estupida niña humana! – berreó, con una voz chillona pero profunda, haciendo con un gesto de desdén una seña hacia ella - ¡Adelante! Tráiganla.

Los dos vampiros novatos se miraron entre si, mas pálidos que de costumbre y finalmente se le acercaron. Ella no hizo nada contra ambos cuando le colocaron unas pesadas esposas y la sacaron de la celda.

Atravesaron entonces pasillos sumidos en penumbras. El conde Orlok les seguía, muy de cerca. Parecía deslizarse sobre el suelo, como si flotase. Sonreía y cada vez que lo hacia, se veían su dos filosos colmillos, curiosamente parecidos a los de una serpiente mas que nada.

Su marcha terminó cuando llegaron a una gran sala, ricamente adornada, en contraste del resto del Campo de Contención. En la sala, los esperaba un hombre. Buffy se detuvo, absorta, al verle. Vestía de negro, con el clásico uniforme de la SS. En su brazo llevaba el brazalete con la insignia y sobre su cabeza, el sombrero. Se lo quito al verla y sonrió.

-Buenos días – le dijo, con un marcado acento ingles que denotaba su origen británico.

Se quedo paralizada donde estaba. Era realmente una visión increíble. Aquel era el primer sujeto que veía en días que podía decirse, ostentaba entre tanta miseria una belleza natural.

¿Natural? Se engañaba y lo sabia, ya que debajo de ese cabello rubio y esos ojos celestes tan bonitos se erguía otro de ellos, un vampiro. Lo supo sin que se lo digan. Era parte de su instinto que la hacia especial. Ella lo sabia y punto.

-¿Es ella? – preguntó el vampiro rubio al conde Orlok. El anciano asintió, jugueteando con sus gráciles y largos dedos. La miraba con deseo y ella sabia que él quería probar su sangre. Lo habría hecho, de no haber sido terminantemente prohibido por el Maestro so pena de ejecución.

Buffy hizo una evidente mueca de desagrado que debió expresarse muy bien, porque entonces el vampiro rubio le dijo a Orlok lo siguiente:

-Es todo, conde. Puede retirarse.

Orlok se mostró afligido y se quejó. El rostro del bello vampiro rubio se tensó, entonces, en una mueca de frialdad y de ira contenida.

-¡Escúchame bien, pedazo de sanguijuela vejestoria! ¡Te dije que te fueras! – le espetó, habiendo dejado finalmente al descubierto su carácter - ¿Qué bloody parte del mensaje no entendiste? ¡Fuera!

Orlok no protesto más. Se dio la media vuelta y se retiró junto con los dos vampiros que le habían acompañado. Pronto ella quedo sola con su misterioso compañero, quien le quitó las esposas sin siquiera temer que ella podría hacerle mucho daño si quisiera.

-Con que esta es la nueva Cazadora – dijo él, admirándola con el ceño enarcado – Hum, no estas nada mal, nena.

-Solo dame una razón para matarte y creeme que lo haré – fueron sus frías palabras. Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en los celestes de él.

El vampiro rubio la sorprendió entonces de una forma singular. Lejos de ofenderse, sonrió.

-Eres muy fuerte – comentó, como quien admira algo de sorprendente valor o incluso, curiosidad – Si, mejor que las ultimas e incluso, mejor que las que yo mismo maté.

Dicho esto, él se sentó en una silla, cruzando las piernas cómodamente y sin dejar de mirarla de arriba abajo en todo momento.

Se produjo un silencio entre ambos tan anhelante que ella terminó preguntándose de que iba la mano. ¿Qué querría aquel vampiro rubio con ella?

-Cazadora – susurró otra vez aquel nombre.

-Hace mucho que vengo oyendo de la tropa ese termino – confesó ella – No se que mierda significa.

-Es lógico que no sepas nada de lo que eres ni de lo que estarías destinada a ser, luv – retrucó él, divertido – Las Cazadoras mueren jóvenes y muy pronto. En este mundo nuestro, más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

-¡Este mundo esta así por culpa de todos ustedes, sanguijuelas chupasangres!

-¡Uh! Cuanto odio contenido… si, puedo olerte desde acá, preciosa – el vampiro rubio olisqueó el aire, como un animal – Y déjame decirte que no hueles tan bien. Deberías bañarte.

-Cuando nos den a todos un baño decente será – masculló, desafiante.

Él se rió. Ella sentía su sangre arder. No le gustaba la arrogante petulancia inglesa que aquel sujeto demostraba. ¿Quién se creía? ¿Acaso se pensaba que porque era bonito le iba a dar el derecho de basurearla? Estaba equivocado y se lo demostraría.

-Las Cazadoras son muchachas nacidas con ciertos poderes… pongamos, como los tuyos - procedió a explicarle él, jugueteando con su gorra, haciéndola rodar entre sus manos – Poderes que las ayudan a combatirnos a nosotros, los vampiros. Antes había muchas Cazadoras en diferentes tiempos, pero como ves… las cosas han cambiado, pet.

La historia que aquel vampiro le estaba contando era fascinante, pero sonaba a chifladura. ¿Ella una muchacha con poderes para cazar vampiros? ¿Una especie de Elegida? Sonaba a mesiánico.

-¿Por qué me tienen acá? ¿Qué quieren de mí?

-Dentro de poco será el banquete oficial del Régimen – le explicó – Y tú, cachorrita serás el postre principal del jefe.

De modo que de eso se trataba. ¿Dónde estaba lo extraño? Era como volver al inicio. Su sangre. Era lo que querían siempre.

Solo que no los dejaría tomarla. Ella lucharía hasta el final.

Se encontró entonces saltando hacia delante, hacia el vampiro rubio. Lo tomó por sorpresa y le propinó un feroz puñetazo en el rostro. El rubio cayó al piso, rodó por él y se incorporó de un salto, ahora si en guardia.

-¡Muy bien! Parece que al fin el gran Spike tendrá algo de acción por estos lados – dijo él, cambiando el rostro por el de vampiro - Muy bien, chica, demuéstrame de que estas echa.

Con que ese era su nombre. Spike. No era un nombre muy bonito. Era extraño.

Ella se lanzó sobre él nuevamente, pero esta vez Spike la esquivó. Al eludir su ataque la aferró por el brazo, moviéndose a una velocidad increíble y torciéndoselo hacia atrás, lográndola inmovilizar. Buffy se quejó e hizo fuerza con todo su cuerpo para zafarse de aquello. Él reía y le depositó un lascivo beso en la cabeza, entre sus cabellos rubios, para provocarla.

A la final logró soltarse, empujándolo hacia una pared cercana. El cuerpo de su rival chocó contra la pared y pareció atontarse brevemente, un espacio de tiempo que ella aprovechó para descargar su creciente oleada de furia con unos sendos golpes de puño en su rostro demoníaco.

El impacto de los golpes era tremendo. Spike sentía dolor, pero aquello no podía matarlo. Estaba asombrado por el ímpetu y la fuerza de la muchacha. No podía entender del todo como un mortal como aquel podía seguir insistiendo tanto con algo tan imposible.

Mientras era aporreado sin más, Spike reconoció que la chica era en efecto, única.

Ella, por otro lado, seguía con su lluvia de golpes sin parar. Sentía tanto odio y asco por los asesinos de su familia, tanta rabia por los malditos que habían hecho del mundo un infierno que no podía detenerse. Sus manos se movían solas y aporreaban aquella carne no muerta con tenacidad y fuerza.

- Suficiente – dijo él y la aferró de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia si.

Aquel gesto rápido la tomó desprevenida. Se vio súbitamente asida hacia su contrincante, quien en un momento, mudó una vez mas su rostro de demonio adquiriendo la cara humana y sencilla del principio. Al ver esto, se atontó.

Por un largo momento se miraron ambos en el más completo silencio. Los ojos de él clavados en ella y viceversa.

Aparecieron algunos moretones en el rostro masculino. No serian la gran cosa, ya que ella sabía por experiencia que eso se curaba al término de un par de horas. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Aquellos ojos celestes suyos revelaban más de lo que ella creía. Aquellos ojos decían que antes había sido una gran persona, diferente y años luz al ser que ahora era. Esos ojos revelaban, entre muchas cosas, una soledad tremenda de una forma difícil de imaginar.

Soledad. Una soledad igual a la suya.

-Peleas bien, para ser humana – dijo él.

-Y tú también, para ser un vampiro – replicó ella, jadeando a causa del cansancio. Sus rostros estaban a solo palmos de distancia y podía olerle incluso el aliento. Olía a alcohol y tabaco – Suéltame.

-No.

-Si no me sueltas te voy a quebrar los brazos.

-No lo haré – se empecinó él, sonriendo divertido – No voy a soltarte.

Ella forcejeó. Otra vez su gran fuerza sobrehumana se vio enfrentada a la de su captor. Spike, por otro lado, la mantenía apresada con unos brazos que eran dos pinzas de hierro, dos tenazas. Las manos de la chica se hundieron en su carne y lo arañaron, pero aun así no la soltó.

Él rió, con su risa de tonto y luego, increíblemente, la besó en los labios.

Aquel gesto tan extraño la paralizó por completo. Dejó de luchar. No se esperaba aquello.

Al principio, no contesto al beso, pero luego, cuando al lengua de él la hurgaba con fuerza, abriéndose paso por sus labios, cedió. Su boca se entrecruzó con la de Spike con fuerza, con vigor y con una secreta y enardecida pasión.

¿Pasión? Era auténtica pasión. Se olvido por unos momentos de todo. Se olvido de que él era un vampiro y de que para colmo de males, era del Régimen. Todo eso se borro de su memoria mientras correspondía a aquel húmedo beso. A todas luces, Buffy seguía siendo una chica. Tan solo tenía 19 años de edad, más o menos. Y no muchos hombres la habían besado de esa forma en un mundo tan loco y perdido como el que le toco vivir.

El beso se prolongó hasta que alguien los interrumpió. Orlok de nuevo, acompañado de su escolta. Se quedaron de una pieza al verlos. Inmediatamente el vampiro rubio llamado Spike se separó de ella, soltándola al fin y sonrió, burlón, al conde.

-Solo estaba probando la comida – dijo, con un fingido desdén – Nada más.

-Me imagino, Su Señoría, que sabe que es delito consumir sangre de Cazadora – empezó Orlok, moviendo gracilmente sus manos de dedos largos.

"Su Señoría", pensó ella. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

-Y yo me imagino, querido conde esperpento, que sabes bien que soy el Primer Ministro – fue la seca respuesta de Spike – Y también, dicho sea de paso, podría hacer que fritaran tu sucio trasero en alguna de las brazas de los hornos que llenas y llenas sin parar de mortales, ¿no?

Aquella amenaza sirvió. Orlok palideció más y no insistió. Spike suspiró y volvió sus bellos ojos hacia ella.

-El Maestro tiene suerte – fue su comentario. Le pareció notar algo de dolor en esos ojos suyos – Se lleva a la mejor presa que existe en este mundo.

El silencio se abatió nuevamente entre todos los presentes. Spike se colocó su gorra y luego de admirarla un rato más, dijo:

-Quiero que la preparen. Que le den un buen baño y le cambien esa ropa apestosa. La quiero lista a las ocho de la noche. ¿Esta claro, Orlok?

-Si, Su Señoría.

-Tienes suerte de momento, princesita – el vampiro le acarició el rostro – Quizás nos volvamos a ver… antes del banquete.

Eso fue todo. Él se fue y entonces Orlok comenzó a bramar órdenes a sus sirvientes.

Mientras era trasladada a otra parte de la dependencia, Buffy se sintió muy confundida respecto a su enigmático "Primer Ministro" vampiro. Con un no disimulado sentimiento de pasmo, debió reconocer que no era tan feo después de todo.

Ciertamente, el chico era bastante guapo incluso para ser un no muerto.

* * *

**SPIKE **

¿Qué le sucedía?

Mientras se encontraba, un par de horas después, sentado en el interior de la habitación que lo cobijaba en alguna parte del Campo de Contención, Spike rememoraba su breve pero intenso encuentro con la Cazadora.

¿Qué le sucedía? Estaba sintiendo cosas respecto a aquella bella muchacha. Cosas que ninguno de su especie podría sentir por un ser como ella.

¿Por qué la había besado? Bueno, Spike reconoció que ese solía ser su jueguito en los viejos tiempos, cuando debía cazar para sobrevivir. No tenia nada de malo flirtear un poco con la presa. Incluso, recordaba haberse acostado con muchas de sus victimas antes de matarlos y sacarles sangre.

Nada inusual para él.

Pero había algo en esta chica… en esta "Buffy" (ese era su nombre) que lo ponía nervioso.

Cuando luchó contra ella fue como regresar a aquellas épocas. Se sintió vivo, poderoso y sobre todas las cosas, en su salsa. Pero cuando la besó, cuando sus bocas se juntaron como ya lo habían hecho sus ojos antes, un nuevo sentimiento se abrió paso por el interior de Spike. Un sentimiento enterrado con su conversión vampirica.

Amor. Amor y deseo.

Deseaba a esa chica. Por un momento, sintió una ira atroz contra el Régimen Imperante y el Maestro. ¡Pensar que una chica tan hermosa como esa terminaría a manos de ese horrible anciano!

Eso lo estaba matando y encima, le daba asco.

Pero los sentimientos crecientes que la muchacha había ocasionado en él también lo perturbaban. ¿Amor por una mujer mortal? ¿Amor por una humana? Muy bien, ella era Cazadora, pero… ¿Amor?

Spike amaba a Drusilla.

¿O no?

¿Y si no la amaba como él creía? Quizás no era amor. Quizás solo era apego… apego y sexo.

¿Era diferente con esta chica?

¿Lo era? ¿En verdad?

-No puede ser – se dijo en voz alta, mientras sostenía una copa con sangre que le habían facilitado hacía un rato – Esto es una locura.

Claro que lo era.

Un vampiro no puede amar a una mujer humana y muchos menos, a una Cazadora.

Era un sacrilegio.

¿Lo era?

Fue a verla cuando estuvo limpia. Orlok la dejó en el salón especial amueblado donde habían tenido su primer encuentro. Apenas traspasó al umbral se topó con aquella exuberante visión de belleza sin igual.

Las ropas de presidiario habían sido sacadas. Ahora lucia un largo vestido blanco y llevaba el cabello suelto. Estaba limpia y él podía olerlo con sus finos sentidos de vampiro. La sola visión de aquella joven bien vestida fue el suficiente impacto que necesitó para convertirse en una estatua inmóvil.

Ella le devolvió la mirada otra vez, sin mostrar alguna emoción mas evidente que el asombro. Y ese asombro se acrecentó más al oírle balbucear lo siguiente:

-Estas muy… bonita.

-Nunca me habían dicho eso.

-¿Qué?

-Lo de bonita – dijo ella, mirándose – Eres el primero que… me lo dice.

Él asintió. Que tonto. Había expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta. Pero no importaba. Se sacó el sombrero y lo dejó a un costado. Luego, se desabrochó la corbata y se aflojó el traje. Al verlo hacer esto, el cuerpo de la Cazadora se tensó.

-Relájate, nena – le dijo, sonriendo irónicamente – Solo me ha entrado algo de calor… al menos de momento.

Ella farfulló algo inentendible y desvió la mirada. Eso le vasto a él para ocupar su sitio en un sillón cercano, suspirando ruidosamente.

Durante un buen rato se deleitó observándola. Era realmente bonita y mas ahora que lucia limpia. Era curioso como una muchacha como aquella se convirtiera en una Elegida. Lo más llamativo y lo que quizás la unía mas a él era el hecho de compartir un destino que en el fondo aborrecían.

Spike odiaba ser vampiro. Nunca se lo había dicho a Dru ni a nadie, pero lo odiaba. Estaba tan apartado del mundo de los humanos. El sentimiento de diversión solo era pasajero. A veces se preguntaba como seria exactamente poder volver a tocar como un humano mas, sentir el sol bajo la piel como uno mas del montón.

Debía andarse con cuidado. Sentimientos como esos en el mundo actual, cuando La Tierra de las Sombras era un hecho, no era nada lógico. Se arriesgaba a la estaca o al fuego con eso.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – se encontró preguntándole.

-19 o 20, creo, no lo sé – fue la seca pero real respuesta de ella.

-Siéntate – le pidió, haciéndole señas a otro sillón colocado frente a él. Ella dudo pero lo hizo de todas formas. Se sentó ante él.

El silencio se podía cortar con un cuchillo y por más que Spike se resistió a pensar de nuevo en ello, entendía que era difícil no hacerlo. Era muy bonita y…

…Y le gustaba mucho…

-¿Hace cuanto que… eres un vampiro? – la pregunta ahora venia de lado de ella.

-Muchos años, pet. No vale la pena hablar de eso.

-Así que eres el Primer Ministro…

-Eso dicen – se encogió de hombros – Es un cargo muy bueno, pero… la verdad, aburrido.

En ese momento, la chica hizo algo que lo sorprendió en extremo: **sonrió divertida**.

-Vaya. Esa es toda una novedad. Un Ministro Vampiro que se aburre de su cargo. El mundo esta muy loco.

El comentario le causo gracia. Se rió con ganas, festejando la ocurrencia de la muchacha.

-Dime algo – empezó ella, luego de un rato - ¿Es cierto todo eso que me dijiste de las Cazadoras? ¿De veras hubo otras antes que yo?

-Si, pet. Eres parte de un linaje de mujeres con poderes. Es cierto. Hubo otras antes que tú. Yo maté a dos.

Silencio. Ella lo miro con algo parecido al temor reverencial.

-No hay mucho misterio respecto a eso. Algo en la sangre las hace a ustedes poderosas. El Maestro las conocía desde hace siglos pero solo fue cuando se hizo con el poder que decidió eliminarlas abiertamente.

-Tú… ¿Sigues también los ideales del Maestro? – quiso saber la chica - ¿También crees que ustedes son la raza superior y eso?

-Bah. Eso son tonterías de ese viejo loco. Es una momia anquilosada de siglos pasados. Tiene una mentalidad tan de medioevo que da asco – se encontró diciéndole – No, no comparto sus ideales, si es eso lo que querías saber, luv.

-Pero sirves a sus órdenes.

-Yo no sirvo a órdenes de nadie – dijo, pero era mentira. Se dio cuenta apenas lo dijo. En realidad si servia al Maestro muy a su pesar ya que al no haberse opuesto al Régimen, formaba parte de él.

Pronto comprendió que el interrogatorio ahora era hacia su persona. La chica era hábil y le estaba extrayendo información rápidamente. ¿Qué mierda le sucedía? Cuando estaba con ella, charlando y no luchando, se sentía realmente bien. Ni con Dru se sentía así. Intentar hablar con Dru, mantener una charla de verdad con ella era prácticamente imposible.

Quizás esa era la razón.

-¿Tú conocías a Ángel? – inquirió ella.

Dudó en responder a eso, pero dijo:

-Si, lo conocía.

-¿Lo viste morir?

-Estuve ahí cuando sucedió – hizo un gesto de fastidio – Preguntas mucho, Cazadora. Me estoy cansando de tanta platica.

La chica no era tonta. Lo entendió perfectamente. Enmudeció y otra vez los ojos de ambos se cruzaban en unas miradas de deseo.

¿Deseo? Si, deseo. Él veía eso en ella también. Deseo. No se equivocaba.

¿Seria posible que ella también lo deseara como él? Sonaba ilógico e irracional, pero así parecía.

Se terminó de convencer cuando se encontró súbitamente besándola en la boca con toda pasión, estrechándola entre sus brazos de forma calida ya y no tan fuerte como la vez anterior. En esta ocasión ella tampoco mostró mucha resistencia y se dejó llevar.

No pudo detenerse y tampoco refrenarse. Sus manos, pálidas y muertas hacia siglos, ahora cobraban pronta vida y acariciaban los senos de la chica a través de su vestido. No quería despegar su rostro, sus labios, su lengua de la de ella. Al estar unidos era como si un pedacito del alma de ella ingresara en su interior.

Era como si desde las entrañas, el viejo William gritara y pugnara por volver.

La tumbó en el piso. Seguía sin oponérsele. Las caricias se volvieron un tanto mas osadas. Spike no perdió el tiempo y desabrochó la parte superior de la blusa de la joven, dejando sus senos al descubierto, aquel primer objeto de deseo. Los acarició con delicadeza y pellizco incluso los pezones. Luego, los lamió en círculos.

La chica gemía bajo el peso de su masculino cuerpo, se estremecía e incluso, lloraba.

Spike sintió que la agonía lo estaba matando. Levanto la falda del vestido de la joven Cazadora y se bajó los pantalones con algo de torpeza. Cuando finalmente penetró en ella, se dio cuenta de la verdad de la situación: aquella era la primera vez para ella.

¡La chica era virgen!

Aquella idea terminó por perderlo, por enloquecerlo. La penetró. Los movimientos fueron rítmicos y concentrados. Las manos femeninas, en tanto, le acariciaban la espalda. En ese momento de placer, él recordó que esas manos esgrimieron algunas veces objetos punzantes que mataron a algunos de los suyos. Sin embargo, en ese momento, nada de eso importaba.

Solo eran ella y él.

Solo estaban los dos.

Entre aquel mar de horrores del mundo, estaban ella y él.

El movimiento de las caderas de Spike se hizo rápido. Todo hubo concluido abruptamente cuando los dos llegaron al orgasmo, al mismo tiempo, un par de minutos después. Abatido, quedo tendido sobre ella, jadeando ambos.

Buffy lloraba. La oía hacerlo y cuando se incorporó para mirarla a los ojos, lo comprobó. Lloraba.

-Te amo – le dijo él. Era increíble pero salió solo de su interior.

Las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire. "Te amo".

¡Era ilógico! Los vampiros no tienen alma. No pueden amar.

Pero la amaba. Amaba su vitalidad, amaba su fuerza, amaba su delicadeza.

La amaba.

Simple y sencillamente.

Ahora el que lloró fue él. Por primera vez en años, lloró. Las lagrimas, las primeras en tanto tiempo salieron de sus ojos a borbotones. Lloró por todo. Por el estado en que el mundo había sido reducido, por la vida humana perdida hacia tanto y por todas las muertes.

Antes no le importaba o creía que así era, pero ahora, yaciendo junto a aquella chica, empapado de su perfume y sintiendo su carne viva y palpitante, lo comprendió.

Ya nunca más volvería a ser el mismo…

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. Capitulo Tres

"**LA TIERRA DE LAS SOMBRAS" **

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**CAPITULO 3 **

**SPIKE (Berlín, un par de semanas después) **

La reunión llevaba más de dos horas. Sentado en un rincón de la gran mesa de roble con forma de rectángulo, bostezaba disimuladamente con una mano sobre su boca. En sus rodillas descansaba su sombrero y mientras oía el incesante parloteo en un alemán mezclado con inglés, no dejaba de pensar que en otros tiempos (en los viejos tiempos) William el Sangriento sin duda alguna hubiera mandado a la mierda a la mitad de los presentes para luego, cortarles las gargantas y posiblemente, quemar sus cuerpos. O quizás algo peor.

Pero no, ahora ya no. Todo era diferente y Spike, Primer Ministro de Inglaterra, bajo las órdenes del Régimen, debía quedarse bien quietecito y oír hasta el último de los discursos de aquellos ineptos buenos para nada.

-…Y en conclusión, _Herr_ camaradas, la situación en India esta controlada – terminaba de decir uno de los sujetos sentados en la mesa, con una sonrisa sobradora en su rostro.

Hubo un suave murmullo de expectativa y de algo que Spike entendió como alegría de aquellos viejos generales alemanes y entonces, la figura sentada en la cabeza de la mesa habló por primera vez en aquella noche.

-Camaradas… Cada vez estamos mas cerca de lograr la victoria final – dijo el Maestro, mirándolos a todos con sus ojillos amarillentos teñidos con un leve rojo en las esquinas. A Spike le daba asco como la vejez podía afectar a los vampiros. Contrario a lo que se creía, los vampiros si envejecían. No lo hacían de su lado humano, pero de su lado demonio, era otra historia. El Maestro era el mejor exponente. La cantidad de arrugas que se juntaban en su rostro era aterradora. Sumado a eso, estaba ese aspecto animal que casi tenia en ese enjunto rostro, como si quisiera convertirse después de miles de años en tal vez, un tipo de murciélago gigante – Tan solo la patética resistencia de los Aliados a la Humanidad en USA y los pocos países conjuntos a ellos es la única traba que hemos tenido en estos últimos años. ¡Pero pronto eso terminara! He hablado con nuestros mejores científicos y han concebido un método de quebrar las defensas de nuestros enemigos para poder cruzar a sus tierras y tomar lo que es nuestro – el viejo vampiro extendió una mano de dedos largos, similar a una garra y la cerró como si tomara algo en el aire - ¡Reclamaremos finalmente toda la Tierra que es nuestra por derecho desde el Inicio del Tiempo!

Hubo un sentimiento general de asentimiento. Spike no dijo nada. Sacó su sombrero de debajo de la mesa y se puso a juguetear con él, un tic que cometía cada vez mas cuando se ponía nervioso. Los ojos rapaces de tiburón del Maestro se clavaron en él y temió quizás una suerte de represalia a su conducta, pero no sucedió así. Si al viejo vampiro le molesto su actitud indolente, no dijo nada al respecto.

Spike miró detenidamente a los generales reunidos en torno a la mesa, sus compañeros del Régimen. Todos eran vampiros, pero en su tiempo, fueron simples y sencillos mortales. No eran vampiros novatos, tenían algunos años de existencia, pero sacando al Maestro, él era, de entre todos los presentes, el más viejo de los reunidos.

El primero de los generales reunidos era Hermann Goering. Era un Nazi de la primera hora que en los viejos tiempos se destacó por su energía y sus dotes organizativas. Como el resto, abandonó el apoyo a ese patán de Adolf Hitler cuando El Maestro tomó las riendas del Régimen. Al igual que todos, había sido vampirizado por la vieja momia arrugada, perpetuándose así en una suerte de inmortalidad demoníaca. Goering era un morfinómano y un extravagante, algo que su conversión no acentuó, más bien, por el contrario, amplificó. Uno de los principales logros de aquel general del Régimen fue la de saquear todos los museos de Europa apropiándose de miles de obras de arte. Se decía que en estos años amasaba una gran, gigantesca, fortuna. "El vampiro mas asquerosamente rico de Alemania", pensaba Spike.

El siguiente de los presentes era Hienrich Himmler. Aquel sujeto había entrado en el Nazismo en 1925. Era un fracasado estudiante de agronomía. Spike sabia que en 1920 había sido encarcelado por explotar a su compañera de entonces, una tal Frida Waner, obligándola a prostituirse. Era un sujeto astuto. Solía mantenerse siempre en segundo plano y en ese momento, estaba sentado a la derecha del Maestro. La conversión en vampiro había hecho de Himmler un sujeto de temer (como todos, bah).

El tercero de los reunidos era Reinhard Heydrich. Con este Spike era con el que peor trato solía tener y lo principal era sencillamente lo siguiente: **lo odiaba**. Heydrich era el vampiro director de la SS y de la GESTAPO, la policía paramilitar del Régimen. Decían por ahí que fue en realidad él quien le sugirió al Maestro la idea de los Campos de Contención donde eran enviados cientos de prisioneros humanos como ganado. Spike lo consideraba un patán. Era un obseso sexual increíble que solía usar ropa de mujer en las orgías que organizaba cada tanto. De un rostro casi afeminado, ese vampiro era uno de los que solían mirar a Spike en muchas reuniones con un no disimulado interés y en aquel momento, ocurría lo mismo. Sus ojos amarillentos estaban clavados en los suyos. Spike desvió inmediatamente la mirada de él, sintiendo su sangre hervir. Si hubiera podido, hubiera clavado una estaca a ese mal parido en donde tanto le gustaba… como fuera, Heydrich hacia gala de una crueldad sin limites y los propios torturadores del Régimen temblaban ante su sola presencia. Tal vez el único que podría rivalizar en crueldad con aquel nefasto sujeto, pensó Spike, fuera el viejo Ángelus. Estaba tan seguro de que de haberse conocido serian grandes camaradas…

Aunque, recordando como era el viejo Ángelus, lo más probable es que lo hubiera estacado apenas lo conociera. A Ángelus no le gustaba la competencia, como Spike sabia bien en carne propia.

De los siguientes en la reunión, Spike solo conocía sus nombres y poco más. Siempre trataba de mantener la distancia con aquellos sujetos. La reunión la finalizaban unos vampiros llamados Hienrich Muller y Martín Bormann.

Todos ellos solían ser miembros del Partido desde su nacimiento y todos habían dado la espalda a Hitler cuando El Maestro decidió usurpar su lugar. A ninguno le había temblado el pulso al beber la sangre maldita y aceptar el Don Oscuro, perpetuándose en el poder de una manera sobrenaturalmente siniestra.

-…He mandado a construirlas ya mismo – el Maestro continuaba con su charla, ahora, recibiendo unos curiosos planos que había mandado a traer por un ayudante que se encontraba cerca. Uno de los planos se desplegó en la mesa y todos los presentes se acercaron mas para ver, iluminados por la lámpara que colgaba del techo – Han sido diseñados por nuestros mejores científicos, los doctores Von Richter y Von Braun.

Casi a desgano Spike alargó el cuello y miró. Unas curiosas cosas se encontraban dibujadas ahí. Parecían un par de platos de comida invertidos y con formas extravagantes. Había, también en el plano, anotaciones en una pulcra letra alemana.

-Discos Voladores – el Maestro sonrió y sus colmillos filosos relucieron brevemente – Esto que ven aquí es parte del "Proyecto Platillo". He ordenado la construcción de una flotilla de cientos de estas aeronaves que utilizan los métodos de deslizamiento por electromagnetismo. A bordo de estas aeronaves, nuestros hombres se moverán en plena luz del día sin sufrir los mortíferos rayos del sol por los cielos y atacaran a la insurrecta Norteamérica, dejando caer sobre ellos nuestras bombas y misiles. ¡La victoria será nuestra en tan solo 6 días!

Spike suspiró. El resto de los generales presentes aplaudieron a la idea y festejaron alabando a su gran Sire.

-Es todo de momento, señores – anunció el Maestro pasado otro rato más de charla sin sentido – Nos veremos dentro de tres noches en los festejos por el aniversario de nuestro Supremo Régimen.

Se sobresaltó al oír aquello y debió quedar bien traslucido ya que cuando los demás vampiros de la reunión comenzaban la retirada, el Maestro lo detuvo pidiéndole que se quedara con él un ratito mas…

Spike asintió pero no de buena gana. Todos salieron de la habitación y entonces el anciano y él se quedaron solos.

Los ojos amarillentos y vivaces del Maestro estaban clavados en él. Hubiera podido sudar, de hacerlo.

El anciano vampiro vestía con otra variante del uniforme alemán en ese momento. A diferencia de su traje, que era negro, el del Maestro era gris. En un brazo llevaba el brazalete obligatorio con la Svástica y bajo el traje gris, donde se veían clavadas algunas insignias mas de condecoración, Spike vislumbró una camisa blanca y una corbata.

-William, te noto muy turbado – empezó diciéndole. Hablaba un ingles casi perfecto… y era "casi" ya que en efecto, el acento de las "erres" alemán seguía indefectiblemente en su voz - ¿Ha sucedido algo de lo que deberías hablar conmigo?

Silencio. Spike tamborileó sus dedos blancos sobre la mesa, pero no dijo nada.

-La Cazadora.

-¿Eh? – levantó la vista inmediatamente y la clavó en el Maestro - ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Me… dijeron que la habías visto…

-Ah, si, si, si… - se apresuró a decir - ¿Qué hay con eso?

-Nada… solo que estoy ansioso. Los festejos serán dentro de poco. Su sangre… deseo probarla cuanto antes sin contratiempos, ¿entiendes?

-Si – resopló, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Se produjo un nuevo silencio. El Maestro le miraba como estudiándolo. ¿Seria posible que aquella desgraciada momia se diera cuenta de que…?

-William, la verdad es que me han llegado rumores y no se si darle crédito a todo eso – disparó el Maestro, luego de un momento.

-¿Rumores? ¿De que demonios…?

-Alguien me ha dicho que tal vez la Cazadora y tú… hayan estrechado sus vínculos de una forma tal que…

-¡Eso es mentira! – estalló Spike, levantándose de su asiento.

El Maestro sonrió, divertido.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Bloody Hell! ¡Pongo mi sangre de testigo! Es mentira. ¿Quién…?

-Solo han sido rumores, William.

-¡Son mentiras! Usted sabe que yo nunca…

El Maestro alzó su mano, acallándolo.

-Yo solo sé que mi Primer Ministro es fiel a la causa, ¿verdad? – inquirió. Spike asintió atropelladamente – No quisiera, realmente, perderte por tamaños rumores… pero no hay por que preocuparnos, claro. Son solo rumores al fin de cuentas, ¿verdad?

-Claro, claro.

Spike tragó saliva. El Maestro se incorporó en su asiento y se le acercó. Le colocó una mano huesuda en el hombro. A través de la tela de su traje, sintió la fuerza de su tacto, la presión preternatural de su carne.

-Quiero que te encargues de la chica, William. Eres el único que puede hacerlo – le dijo – Quiero que me la traigas personalmente el día de los festejos – sonrió. Una hilera de dientes filosos y amarillentos se traslució - ¿Esta claro?

Spike asintió. El Maestro se encaminó hacia una puerta y salió, dejándolo solo. Cuando el anciano se hubo retirado, pudo finalmente respirar mas aliviado.

Las cosas podían ponerse feas.

Debía tomar pronto una decisión.

* * *

Ella lo esperaba como siempre solo que algunas cosas habían cambiado.

Ya no se encontraba en las celdas de detención del Campo de Contención. Ahora, la chica ocupaba una gran habitación ricamente adornada en el ala este de La Boca del Infierno. Aquella seguía siendo una celda, pero en este caso, era una "celda VIP".

Las exigencias vinieron de su lado. El conde Orlok puso peros y contras, por lo que Spike debió de alguna manera usar todo su poder de persuasión para convencer al ilustre conde vampiro que si no hacia caso a sus sugerencias, arrancaría un poste de electricidad y se lo estamparía en el pecho, para que se redujera a cenizas de una manera increíble.

Después de semejante amenaza, Orlok no había puesto reparos.

Cuando él entró en la sala, la chica se volvió para mirarlo. Estaba sentada en una silla y ya no vestía sus ropas ni de presidiario ni el vestido de aquella otra vez. Ahora sus trajes eran sencillos.

Eso también habían sido sugerencias suyas. Orlok no objetó nada esa vez, pero intuía (maldito vampiro, pensaba Spike) que el flamante Primer Ministro se tomaba muchas atenciones para una presa que estaba exclusivamente reservada al Maestro.

Como le pasaba desde hacia tiempo, cada vez que ella fijaba sus ojos verdes en los suyos, Spike se quedaba paralizado en su lugar. Se quitó el sombrero y tragó saliva. Tenia algunas cosas que decirle, pero todo lo que había preparado para hacerlo se había esfumado apenas la hubo visto a la cara.

No hacia falta. La chica lo intuía. Sus ojos serenos y medio tristes daban cuenta de eso.

-¿Cuánto falta? – le preguntó Buffy, directo al grano.

-Poco – se encontró respondiéndole. La garganta y la boca se le secó. Se obligó a tragar mas saliva y se acercó a ella. Tomó una silla y se sentó delante suyo.

Buffy suspiró, resignada.

Spike alargó una mano y la apoyó sobre su hombro. Los ojos de la chica se quebraron en un mudo y silencioso llanto. Él comprendió que era difícil para ella tratar de mantener la apariencia de "chica dura". Todo era una falsedad. En el fondo, por mas fuerza y poder que tuviera, era sencillamente una chica joven.

Joven, humana y viva.

-No llores – le pidió él, tocando su rostro. Una de las lágrimas de ella se deslizó por sus dedos.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué mierda no? Dentro de poco estaré muerta y no veo razón para reprimirme mas – estalló ella, estirando su mano y sosteniendo la de él. Su intención primera era la de sacarla, apartarla, pero… no pudo. Solo se encontró sosteniéndosela - ¿No te parece irónico? Muerta en la plenitud de la vida. Como Juana de Arco.

Él sonrió. Era una sonrisa triste. La entendía y vaya si bien.

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo, William? – le dijo ella. Al oírle pronunciar su nombre verdadero, Spike sintió un estremecimiento interno. Quizás carecía de alma, pero… desde aquella vez que ambos yacieron juntos, era como si un pedazo del alma de ella se hubiera encarnado con fuerza en él - ¿Por qué me tratas así? Yo veo en tus ojos algo que es diferente al resto de los tuyos…

-No lo sé – fue su respuesta y era muy sincero - ¡Bloody Hell! No lo sé. Solo sé que… que desde que llegaste a mi no vida, todo ha sido diferente. Yo, yo… Yo… Me gusta estar contigo.

Buffy sonrió. Su mano ahora recorría el rostro masculino, acariciando cada centímetro de esa carne suya. A ella la parecía increíble que él estuviera en parte muerto. Como el resto de la Humanidad, no entendía lo que es ser un vampiro.

-Ni muerto ni vivo – dijo ella, lentamente – Mi primer caballero, mi primer gran amor… Ni muerto ni vivo.

Al sentir su tacto suave, calido, él se estremeció nuevamente. Sus manos eran delicadas. Ella le acariciaba la cara lentamente y luego, sus dedos se deslizaron por su boca.

-Te amo – repitió la famosa frase, mientras besaba aquellos dedos tan calidos y humanos.

-Si me amas, William, sálvame – fue la desesperada suplica.

Él se apartó de ella. Lo que le pedía era imposible.

Y era parte del dilema.

-Pet, si lo hago, tendría que oponerme al Régimen.

Buffy apartó la mano violentamente y se puso de pie. Se dio la media vuelta y le dio la espalda mientras se acercaba a una ventana. Era grande pero detrás de los vidrios, se encontraban unos barrotes. Como antes se ha dicho, aquella seguía siendo una celda. Una celda VIP.

-¡Ya lo sabia! – dijo, conteniendo el acceso de llanto – Es más importante el Régimen que yo, ¿verdad?

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-¿Acaso es parte de tu juego todo esto? – inquirió ella, dándose la vuelta y mirándolo con reproche - ¿Acaso es esa tu idea de enfermiza diversión? Te amo, me dices. Pero no levantaras un dedo para evitar mi muerte. ¿Qué clase de amor es ese?

-Estas exagerando, luv. ¿Crees que es fácil para mí? – ahora era él el que fruncía levemente el ceño, con reproche - ¡Mírame! ¡Soy un vampiro! ¡Se supone que no podemos estar juntos tú y yo! Y sin embargo… y sin embargo, no puedo negar mis sentimientos. Te amo, pero tengo miedo.

-Miedo – repitió ella, cruzándose de brazos – He oído cosas de ti, ¿sabes? William el Sangriento te llamaban antes. Decían que eras muy malo… que cometiste crímenes que… Muchas cosas. ¿Y me dices que tienes miedo? ¿Ah que le temes?

Spike bajó la vista, dolido.

Tenía razón.

-No entiendes, luv.

-Ah, no, creo que si lo entiendo – retrucó ella – Tienes miedo de morir. Es eso. Te pasa lo mismo que a todos los tuyos. Tienen miedo de morir. Se han acostumbrado a ser "inmortales" tanto tiempo…

-Si te hicieras tan solo a la idea de lo que eso significa…

Buffy se le acercó. Spike la miró algo sorprendido pero no atinó a alejarse cuando ella estampó sus labios contra los suyos. El beso fue húmedo y pasional. Cuando se separaron, él sintió otra vez como si un fragmento del alma de la Cazadora quedara impregnándole. En realidad, ahora se daba cuenta por qué el Maestro lo había mirado así. Estaba convencido que aquella vieja momia podía ver u oler esto. Tal vez el viejo lo supiera y solo estaba esperando el momento propicio para decírselo.

Spike no lo sabía.

-Si me amas como dices, William, sálvame… - pidió ella otra vez – Si de verdad quieres demostrar que has cambiado (y yo sé que si) sálvanos a todos. ¡Eres el único! ¡Sálvanos!

"Sálvanos", pensó él. Sabía lo que eso significaba.

La miró a los ojos. Brillaban de una forma especial, única, esperanzada.

Él sonrió, irónico.

¿Quién iba a decirlo? El destino del mundo no estaba en manos de una Cazadora.

Estaba en manos de un vampiro enamorado.

Un vampiro que podría cambiar al mundo.

Había tomado su decisión.

Que Dios lo proteja.

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. Capitulo Cuatro

"**LA TIERRA DE LAS SOMBRAS" **

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**CAPITULO 4 **

**BUFFY (Noche del Aniversario del Régimen Imperante) **

El momento había llegado y lo sabía.

No hacia falta oír los rumores de expectativa y felicidad de sus captores por deshacerse de ella, ni ver la cara horripilante del conde Orlok llena de entusiasmo asomarse por la puerta de vez en cuando. Ella sabia que el momento, que la noche de la pesadilla había llegado.

Minutos antes, un vampiro soldado había traído un traje que supuestamente debía lucir. Se lo dejó sobre la cama y se apresuró a partir de la sala, con un profundo temor. Sabía que si ella realmente lo quisiera, podía haberlo matado con su gran fuerza.

Pero no. No iba a pelear. No era ese el plan.

Al menos, no pelearía hasta estar delante del culpable de todo.

Buffy sabia que aquella noche iba a morir. Como las Cazadoras anteriores que Spike había mencionado. Sabía que iba a morir, pero ella confiaba en que antes de partir, acabaría dándole la paliza de su vida al culpable del desastre del mundo.

Aquel solo pensamiento sirvió para darle ánimos y mas fuerza.

Sin embargo…

Sin embargo, depositaba secretamente las esperanzas en otra persona. Ella sabia que para él seria difícil, pero no se equivocaba. Lo vio en sus ojos hace tiempo.

Era irónico. Un vampiro enamorado.

Y era doblemente irónico que ella se enamorara de él también.

"Las vueltas de la vida", pensó, amargamente, mientras revisaba la ropa que le habían traído.

Ya era hora.

Dios nos ayude a todos.

* * *

**SPIKE (Noche del Aniversario del Régimen Imperante, un par de horas más tarde, Berlín) **

Una multitud de vampiros se hallaban congregados en el patio del Palacio Central.

Arriba, el cielo estaba estrellado y negro. Un viento frío recorría los rincones. Spike sabia que el frío resultaría insoportable para un mortal ordinario, pero sucedía que la multitud reunida en ese lugar, portando banderitas con Svásticas dibujadas y sonriendo, no eran precisamente ni mortales ni ordinarios.

_Vampiros. _

De todos los tamaños y formas. Vampiros. Media Alemania estaba reunida en el patio del Palacio aquella noche, para el aniversario del Régimen. Todos eran vampiros. Frentes abultadas, ojos amarillentos, colmillos, piel pálida… Todos y cada uno eran vampiros.

Como era sabido, el vampirismo desde la ascensión al poder del Maestro era un hecho social. En los tiempos de Spike, solía ser una selección. Ahora no. Ahora los linajes entre Sire y Childe ya no existían más. Ahora, cualquiera podría ser el Sire de cualquiera. La Sangre Maldita se mezclaba como se mezcla el agua por todos los rincones y Spike sabía que esto era apenas una tercera parte de los vampiros que había en la Tierra actualmente.

La conversión era gradual, pero toda Europa (o casi toda) era ahora parte de La Tierra de las Sombras.

Spike suspiró mientras el Mercedes Benz con su chofer lo llevaba rumbo al Palacio. La Cazadora seria traída directamente desde la Boca del Infierno en helicóptero y él debía ser el que la escoltaría hasta la presencia del gran Sire de Alemania. Odiaba aquello, pero la vieja momia quería que se cumpliera la orden al pie de la letra.

Mientras el coche atravesaba las calles atestadas de vampiros, Spike pensó que lo que dentro de exactamente unas horas iba a hacer se convertiría en una locura.

Un solo hombre no puede cambiar el mundo. No lo creía. Nunca le fueron los cuentos de hadas.

Bueno, quizás al viejo William si, pero Spike no era ese sujeto ya.

¿No? En realidad, tal vez siempre había seguido siendo William y Spike solo era una manera de actuar. Quizás nunca existió Spike.

Quizás, siempre fue solo William.

El viaje terminó casi en las puertas del Palacio. Grandes banderas ondeando al viento nocturno con Svásticas; antorchas encendidas en las almenas del castillo… todo un decorado de pompa impresionante.

Mientras se bajaba del coche, entendió que la vieja momia quería que todo luciera impecable. Había, dispuestos a la entrada del Palacio, coronas de flores enviadas por los generales del Régimen en honor de Su Señor. Spike pasó a través de ellas cuando se encaminó dentro de la fortaleza particular del anciano vampiro, cruzándose de tanto en tanto con algunos sirvientes atareados en el arreglo y la decoración de los cuartos interiores.

En ningún momento respondió a los saludos que le dirigían los novatos que lo rodeaban. Hubo muchos "Buenas noches señor Ministro", "Que elegante que se ve", "¡Hail William!" y demás, a los que él tuvo bien en no responder. Sus pasos lo alejaron de las zonas transitadas y sin más dilación, entró en el cuarto de huéspedes usualmente reservado para él cuando visitaba el Palacio Central.

Una vez que hubo cerrado las puertas detrás de sí, se quitó el sombrero y se desabrochó el traje. La camisa blanca que tenia puesta debajo también voló por los aires. Desnudo de la parte para arriba, se sentó en el borde de la cama, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Todo le daba vueltas. La decisión tomada, el destino que le acarrearía eso.

Pero no había marcha atrás en realidad. No podía haberla.

La chica iba a morir aquella noche.

Al menos, se suponía que así seria.

Spike se incorporó de la cama y se acercó a un gran espejo. Era mentira que los vampiros no se reflejaban. No sabia quien demonios había echado a correr el rumor en los viejos tiempos. La verdad era que los vampiro si se reflejaban en los espejos.

Este espejo en particular le devolvió el suyo.

¿Qué veía Spike cuando se veía a si mismo en el espejo?

Un muchacho joven de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes, de un buen cuerpo bastante y curiosamente, formado. Su piel, por cierto, era pálida.

Al principio, no había nada que lo distinguiera de los demás vampiros. Casi todos parecían iguales, pero entonces se percató de algo.

_Sus ojos. _

En sus ojos había un brillo diferente.

Eso era lo que ella había dicho una vez. Que en sus ojos había visto señales del cambio.

¿Cuál era el cambio?

La amaba. El cambio era que sentía amor…

…Y que no iba a dejar que ese amor muriera…

En ese momento lo comprendió totalmente.

Nunca existió Spike. O si existió, murió cuando conoció a Buffy. Ahora era William. Siempre, quizás, fue William, pero el cariño y quizás un pedacito del alma de ella lo había hecho despertar del todo.

La decisión estaba tomada.

Dejó de mirarse en el espejo y se encaminó hacia el baño, para cambiarse.

Era hora de marcar una bloody diferencia.

La Cazadora fue traída en helicóptero.

La aeronave descendió en el helipuerto personal del Palacio. Spike, quien ahora vestía como traje de esa noche una curiosa combinación de ropas (no usaba el uniforme reglamentario, mas bien, estaba vestido con una gabardina negra, camisa y pantalones del mismo color) la recibió apenas puso un pie en tierra.

Venia atada en las manos con unas esposas. A parte de eso, estaba elegantemente vestida con un traje glamoroso que sin duda alguna, habían exigido que usara.

Spike se quedo unos minutos sin aliento mientras la ayudaba a descender a tierra y la acompañaba caminando lentamente a su destino final. Sus ojos y los de ella se cruzaron una vez mas. Como de costumbre, ella repitió la silenciosa suplica.

"Sálvame, William", decían sus ojos, "Sálvanos".

"Will, no dejes que me maten", repitió en su mente Ángel.

Spike meneó la cabeza. La similitud era monstruosa, demoníaca.

Acompañando a la chica, entraron en el Palacio.

El Maestro ya se encontraba junto a sus generales del Régimen en el palco principal, en el patio, saludando a la multitud. Cuando el anciano vampiro surgió y se plantó ante todos, hubo gritos de victoria y exclamaciones de admiración.

Los jóvenes vampiros de la tropa de la SS entrechocaron sus botas al unísono y levantaron los brazos hacia arriba, gritando _"¡Hail Master, Hail Master!"_ a viva voz. Varias banderas y pancartas con la Svástica fueron agitadas y la algarabía de todos los presentes duro un largo rato, hasta que el mismo Maestro acalló a todos con un gesto de sus manos.

Había cámaras de TV colocadas estratégicamente en los rincones del patio. En cadena internacional, la imagen del Maestro iba a ser vista por todo el mundo. Desde Alemania del Este hasta la del Oeste… pasando por los demás países del Régimen e, incluso, desde el otro lado de la cortina de hierro, en la América Libre y Humana. Toda la Tierra seria testigo del aniversario del Régimen.

El Maestro se aclaró la voz antes de hablar en el palco, ante los cientos de micrófonos colocados…

-¡Camaradas! Hermanos… Hijos míos – dijo, sonriendo. Sus colmillos relucieron, feroces - ¡Esta noche nos hemos reunido para festejar el aniversario de nuestro Glorioso Régimen! ¡Este es un momento de gran victoria para nosotros y de gran unión!

Se produjeron aplausos en la multitud y hubo hasta silbidos de aprobación.

-Hace años, cuando salí de las sombras del mundo oscuro, solo tenía un objetivo en mente – continuaba su discurso el Maestro – Solo una idea se había grabado a fuego en mi corazón: CAMBIAR AL MUNDO. Ahora, que han pasado años de ese momento, he visto mi sueño cumplido. ¡La Tierra de las Sombras es un hecho! ¡Tan solo nuestros estupidos adversarios no quieren creer la maravilla que esto encierra!

Más aplausos de la multitud de vampiros. Se agitaron nuevamente las banderas.

Desde su posición, cerca del palco, Spike seguía todo y cada una de las acciones que se iban desarrollando. A su lado, todavía con las manos sostenidas por esposas, se encontraba Buffy. La muchacha miraba aterrada a la multitud.

-¿Todos son vampiros? – la escuchó decir. No fue una pregunta directa a él, sino más bien una afirmación del terror que le producía.

Pero no había tiempo de distracciones. El Maestro seguía hablando…

-¡Somos la Raza Superior! ¡Somos los Elegidos de los Dioses! ¡Solo nosotros podemos gobernar al mundo! ¡Solo nosotros podemos imponer el Orden total y definitivo! – proclamaba aquel anciano vampiro desquiciado, gesticulando con unas de sus huesudas manos. Hablaba a la multitud en su alemán original, poniendo énfasis en cada palabra - ¡Piensen, queridos hijos míos! ¿Cómo no puede ser así? ¡Somos inmortales! ¡Es nuestro derecho gobernar!

"Nuestra sangre nos da fuerza, poder… ¡La sangre de los mortales que no aceptan la conversión, de los insurrectos, de los inútiles, esa es nuestra comida! ¡Nos cebaremos de ellos y tendremos, merced a su piadoso sacrificio, el poder supremo para expandirnos hasta las mismas estrellas!"

Más gritos, más vítores de la multitud. El Maestro sonrió, satisfecho.

-Durante miles de años, los vampiros hemos sido temidos y perseguidos. ¡Yo cambie eso! ¡Yo forje con fuego y sangre el destino glorioso de este mundo! ¡Ahora, hermanos, hijos míos, es el momento de que de una vez por todas, dejemos en claro que nosotros y solo nosotros, somos la Raza Superior!

El Maestro hizo una pausa en su discurso. Algunos fotógrafos aprovecharon para disparar sus flashes.

-Dios, prefiero morir ahora mismo a que seguir escuchando tanta mierda Nazi – dijo Buffy, junto a Spike.

El vampiro rubio sonrió. La comprendía. Él también sentía lo mismo.

Pero pronto todo terminaría.

Para bien…

…..o mal.

-Hijos míos – dijo el Maestro, levantando una mano – Benditos sean todos… y ahora… ¡Que comience el banquete!

Buffy se pegó contra el cuerpo de Spike, asustada. Él podía sentir la tensión de sus músculos. Sabía que la chica iba a pelear, que no iba a dejarse matar así nomás.

-Escúchame – le susurró al oído, rápidamente – Ahora te llevare al palco ante El Maestro. No hagas nada.

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella, pero no hubo tiempo de repetir. El Maestro le hacia señas a Spike que ya debía traer a la Cazadora.

Spike arrastró a Buffy hasta el palco. La respiración de la chica se volvió tensa y agitada cuando el anciano vampiro al fin detuvo sus amarillentos y rapaces ojos en ella. Se lamió los colmillos, como saboreando de antemano su sangre y se frotó las manos (similares a grandes arañas blancas o a garras filosas) de la emoción.

Los ojos del mundo estaban clavados en la escena. La ceremonia era transmitida en vivo y en directo. No habría cortes comerciales ni nada. La muerte de la joven seria seguida por miles y millones sin más.

Incluso, por idea del Maestro mismo, en los Campos de Contención se televisaría el acontecimiento, para que los prisioneros humanos vieran como el gran Sire de Alemania tomaba a su victima.

Buffy se volvió hacia Spike, nerviosa. Él le hizo un gesto de calma con los ojos.

Las manos grandes del Maestro se apoyaron en la chica, atrayéndola despacio hacia si. Buffy contuvo una arcada. El anciano vampiro la abrazó. Se colocó a su espalda y le olió el cuello, tentativamente.

-Hum… eres preciosa y hueles bien – dijo a su oído – Eres mas hermosa que las anteriores.

Había un gran silencio entre los presentes. Spike vio cerca del palco a los generales del Régimen, sentados y expectantes. También diviso a una figura inesperada entre ellos, admirando con gran deleite todo.

Darla.

Spike frunció el ceño. _Darla_. Sabia que Dru no estaba en Alemania, que permanecía en Inglaterra, pero no pensaba que Darla fuera a venir. Ella podría ser un gran obstáculo en lo que ahora podía suceder.

Spike desvió la vista de Darla justo cuando la vampiresa lo miraba a los ojos. Si Darla quería, averiguaría lo que se propondría hacer y entonces, todo se iría al caño.

Igualmente, no creía que fueran a salir vivos de aquello. Ni él ni la chica.

Pero no había mas remedio.

Era hora de hacerlo.

El Maestro estaba abriendo la boca, con sus colmillos listos para hendir la carne, para perforar aquella carne viva. En tan solo unos segundos, mordería con fuerza y sorbería. La chica sentiría un dolor agudo y quizás, si tenia suerte, se desmayaría, mientras moriría.

Pero nada de eso iba a pasar.

Spike tragó saliva y se abrió la gabardina negra que llevaba puesta…

…Darla, en efecto, fue la primera que lo vio venir, pero su grito de "¡Cuidado!" fue en vano. Cuando El Maestro se dio vuelta para ver que sucedía a sus espaldas, olvidándose de morder a la chica, Spike había sacado ya de entre sus ropas las dos pistolas cargadas con balas de plata, listas para disparar.

Abrió fuego. Las balas de plata surcaron el aire, desgarrándolo, en dirección a la figura del Maestro. Buffy, usando tal vez algún sexto sentido de Cazadora, se arrojó al piso minutos antes, protegiéndose del tiroteo.

Las balas de plata se incrustaron en el pecho y en el cráneo del Maestro, comenzado su rápido trabajo. El anciano vampiro chilló presa del dolor y se desplomó en el piso, saliéndole humo por las heridas abiertas mientras su cuerpo preternatural comenzaba un rápido procedimiento de destrucción.

Hubo un griterío de horror general. Los vampiros de la multitud retrocedieron, espantados.

El cuerpo del Maestro se retorció en el piso, en carne viva. Las heridas sangrantes se abrieron mas en su cuerpo… ahora, como llagas voraces, los consumían todo. Salió humo de su figura y en tan solo un par de segundos…

_EXPLOTÓ EN CIENTOS DE PEDAZOS. _

Los vampiros de la multitud gritaron. Se produjo una corrida general, hacia la salida del Palacio. Instintivamente, Spike corrió hacia donde estaba Buffy. Pasó cerca de donde habían quedado los pedazos del gran Sire de Alemania (seguían ardiendo lentamente ahora, desintegrándose) y la levantó del piso. Sin perder más tiempo, le arrancó las esposas y dejó libre sus manos.

-Supongo que sabrás usar una de estas – dijo, sacando de entre su gabardina una estaca de madera afilada.

Buffy sonrió y tomó la estaca.

-Gracias – dijo, mirándolo con sus ojos verdes resplandecientes de la emoción.

Él no pudo evitar el siguiente gesto: **la besó en los labios**.

-¡MATENLOS! – el grito de furia de Darla era como el de una leona rugiente.

Varios soldados vampiros se acercaron a la pareja, listos para liquidarlos. Buffy saltó sobre ellos y esgrimiendo su estaca los acabó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Por su lado, Spike volvía a empuñar aquellas pistolas cargadas de balas de plata y ya estaba barriendo a los tiros todo el palco. Los generales vampiros Nazis quedaron convertidos en un par de bonitos coladores que, al igual que su Sire, estallaron en llamas una vez heridos…

-La plata duele – comentó Spike, mordaz.

El Palacio Central se había convertido en un campo de guerra. La multitud vampirizada se apretujaba a las salidas del lugar, huyendo de lo que ocurría y los soldados corrían a por sus armas.

Darla se interpuso en el camino de Buffy y mudando su rostro humano por el de vampiro, la aferró del cuello, lista para estrangularla. La Cazadora le propinó una feroz patada en una pierna y cuando la vampiresa la soltó, la estaca de madera se hundió en su pecho una sola vez.

…De Darla solo quedo una montaña de cenizas en el piso...

Los soldados con sus armas ya venían hacia el patio. Spike los vio venir y lo primero que hizo fue sacar otras de las sorpresitas que había traído consigo aquella noche: **granadas**.

-Esto si les va a gustar – comentó, arrojándolas contra los soldados.

Las granadas de Spike no eran normales. En realidad, eran unos ingenios mecánicos salidos de los laboratorios del Régimen, que se habían prohibido apenas se habían inventado por su peligrosidad.

Eran granadas de luz ultravioleta.

-¡Sonrían al pajarito! – exclamó Spike junto con Buffy, corriendo hacia la salida del Palacio.

Las granadas detonaron. En vez de producirse una explosión atronadora, un chorro de luz pálida y azulada se desparramó en todas direcciones. Los vampiros que estaban a su alcance quedaron reducidos de inmediato a cenizas. Los que apenas fueron tocados por la luz, se quemaron gravemente y corrieron, soltando sus armas, a esconderse.

Spike y Buffy tenían la ventaja. Salieron del Palacio justo detrás de la multitud que huía de ellos. Los soldados del Régimen habían quedado atrás (eso los que no se habían desintegrado).

La pareja corrió por unas sucias y abandonadas calles de Berlín. Corrieron y corrieron hasta que finalmente, Spike se detuvo, en la entrada de un callejón y le hizo señas a la Cazadora de que lo siguiera hacia una tapa de cloaca, la cual, levantó para que ella cruzara primero hacia los túneles debajo de la ciudad.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron en los túneles, pudieron respirar mas aliviados…

-Menudo espectáculo – dijo él, jadeando junto a su compañera. Ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima, aparentemente orgullosa – Y todavía faltan los fuegos artificiales.

-¿De que hablas?

Spike sonrió y sacó de entre su gabardina un pequeño control remoto. Lo miró detenidamente y se lo pasó a su compañera.

-El honor es de la dama – dijo.

Buffy lo entendió y sonrió. Presionó el botón.

Arriba, en el Palacio Central, detonaron un par de bombas. Todo el lugar ardió en cientos de pedazos, arrastrando en el trayecto a muchos vampiros que se encontraban allí. La explosión fue tal que medio Berlín fue sacudida como un terremoto.

-Ese si es un bloody final – dijo él, rebuscando entre sus ropas algo. A la final, lo encontró.

Una caja de cigarrillos. Sacó uno y lo encendió. Fumó lentamente un buen rato, aspirando y exhalando el humo con sumo placer.

-¿Quieres, pet? – le alargó la caja a su compañera. La chica dudó solo un segundo, pero luego, tomó el cigarrillo que él encendió y ambos fumaron, lentamente.

…Arriba, en la ciudad, se oían las sirenas. Había gritos y demás exclamaciones de pánico general…

-¿Cuándo pusiste esas bombas? – preguntó ella, mientras fumaba.

-Ah, me hice de algo de tiempo. Cosa fácil. Soy el Primer Ministro de Inglaterra. Nadie me negaría el paso a ningún lugar del palacio – se encogió de hombro, el cigarrillo pendiendo de su boca – Lo mas difícil fue conseguir hacer entrar las balas de plata.

Silencio entre ambos. A lo lejos, seguían oyéndose las sirenas y los helicópteros en el cielo.

-Nos están buscando – le aseguró a la chica, oyendo con atención – Seguro que si.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que pasó esta noche? – preguntó ella, luego de otro rato de silencio mutuo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Esta noche has hecho historia, William – Buffy arrojó el cigarrillo. Lo miró con los ojos vidriosos – Esta noche cayó el Régimen.

Él sonrió, incrédulo.

-Todo lo que ha pasado ha sido televisado al mundo entero. En los Campos de Contención lo habrán visto, seguro. Ahora que saben que el Sire de Alemania ha muerto… ¡Es el fin del Régimen!

Spike se encogió de hombros.

-Era un Régimen condenado al fracaso de entrada, luv… y él quería que durara cien mil años – meneó la cabeza – Viejo loco.

La Cazadora se le acercó y le sacó el cigarrillo de la boca, besándolo tiernamente. Él la estrechó entre sus brazos y contestó de igual forma su gesto.

-¿Y ahora que bloody pasara? – le preguntó.

La muchacha sonrió.

-Ahora, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer… tú y yo… juntos.

* * *

Lo sucedió aquella noche en verdad, como Buffy dijo, fue el final del Régimen.

En los Campos de Contención, los prisioneros humanos vieron como el gran Sire moría en vivo y en directo, recibiendo el acontecimiento con gritos de júbilo. Por el contrario, sus carceleros murieron de espanto.

Literalmente murieron de todas formas, ya que la rebelión comenzó.

Los que se encontraban en los Campos de Contención encontraron en el gesto de Buffy y de Spike una corriente de ánimo y de valor increíble. Envalentonados de esa forma, se rebelaron a sus captores y los Campos de Contención se convirtieron en escenarios de nuevas e increíbles batallas que fueron, asombrosamente, ganadas por los seres humanos.

Desde los países libres del vampirismo no tardó en venir la ayuda. Allá también habían presenciado lo ocurrido y se habían contagiado de la alegría y del júbilo por la victoria. Las fuerzas de los mortales avanzaron entonces sobre el Régimen moribundo y lo remataron.

Era gracioso pensarlo de esta forma. El Régimen solo era mantenido por la imagen espoleada del Maestro. Ahora que el anciano había sido eliminado, la maquina monstruosa que él había creado se derrumbaba en cientos de pedazos.

Lentamente, La Tierra de las Sombras llegaba a su fin.

Los Aliados avanzaron hasta Alemania. Hubo mas guerra y si, mas derramamiento de sangre, pero el conflicto bélico terminó al cabo de un tiempo. La bandera de la Humanidad (que consistía en una bandera blanca con una cruz cristiana roja) finalmente se alzó sobre las ruinas del antiguo palacio del Maestro.

Era el fin de una Era.

Buffy y Spike pasaron a la historia, pero no solo como los que provocaron la ruina del Régimen, sino como la primera pareja oficial entre un vampiro y un humano que contraía matrimonio. Spike había abandonado el cargo de Primer Ministro de la reconquistada Inglaterra y habiendo jurado fidelidad (en cierta forma) al nuevo sistema de gobierno del mundo libre, fue a vivir a Estados Unidos con su prometida.

Nunca nadie supo nada más de Drusilla. Ni el mismo Spike. ¿Qué fue de ella? No se sabía. Cuando Inglaterra fue reconquistada, la vampiresa había desaparecido. Había rumores que, como muchos viejos miembros del Régimen que se exiliaron, se ocultaba en algún rincón de las ruinosas y yermas tierras de la destruida América del Sur.

A Spike no le importó mucho.

El matrimonio entre Spike y Buffy produjo un violento debate en Estados Unidos y en el Nuevo Mundo Libre. A pesar de que muchos vampiros aceptaron la rendición y juraron lealtad al nuevo orden social, el matrimonio entre un vampiro y un ser humano fue visto como algo poco ortodoxo entre las comunidades más viejas de Norteamérica.

Hubo debates, protestas ante la Casa Blanca y demás discusiones en el Congreso.

Incluso, pasado un tiempo, comenzaron a producirse alborotos. Grupos humanos hostigaban a los vampiros y llegaron hasta cometer actos de vandalismo contra las comunidades asentadas en USA. Surgió una curiosa facción denominada "Los Hijos de la Humanidad" que discriminaban a todo aquel que no fuera "blanco, anglosajón, protestante y… humano".

Spike, en su residencia en Los Ángeles, con Buffy, cuando le fue consultado acerca de todo esto, opinó lo siguiente:

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian, luv. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Así es el mundo.

**FIN**


End file.
